


Best Birthday Ever

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Good Bro, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Face Slapping, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, RK900 goes by Nines, Riding Crops, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Spanking, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, wingman Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Nines may or may not have feelings for one Gavin Reed, but who needed to know that? The problem was, he really liked him and his birthday was coming up, and he had no idea what to do. So he went to his kind of brother for advice.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LupoLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUPO!!! You can find their A03 [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo) You can find their Tumblr [ here!](https://gavin-reed-got-a-gun.tumblr.com) And you can find their Twitter [ here!](https://twitter.com/LupoLight)
> 
> You are such an amazing RP partner and an amazing friends too. You really inspire me to not just write, but to draw and look forward to the next day. Your Gavin is absolute perfection, and hopefully I did him justice, lol! I've never written a dbh fic where Connor isn't the focus or even part of the ship so hopefully this is good!! 
> 
> I love you, and I hope you enjoy!

Gavin Reed was a hard case to crack. In simple terms, he was a bitch. Nines never said that in so many words, no he said it in many more words without once using the term bitch. He enjoyed watching as Gavin realized he had been insulted. Not that Gavin was slow, he was rather fast for a human, but Nines liked to see how long he could get Gavin to process what he said before his face morphed into one of anger. 

But Nines was also not blind. Gavin was attractive, something Nines struggled with. He hasn't expected to feel attracted to anyone, let alone the man he was supposed to work with. Yet here he was, ogling Gavin whenever the other wouldn't notice.

What was worse, or better depending on he looked at it, was the fact that Gavin was clearly sexually attracted to Nines. Though, he was sexually attracted to most attractive men, including Connor, so Nines dismissed the fact. He couldn't control Gavin's horniness, and he shouldn't let it affect him either. 

It was his first crush, ugh ok not crush, that made him cringe. Infatuation, yeah that was a better word. It was unpredictable and crazy but he loved it. His eyes weren't just light grey they had dark blue flecks in them and his arms were bulging with veins and his smile was the best and as he started to tell us his little stories. Fucking hell. 

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Gavin looked in my direction, he grinned and Nines snapped his head away, knowing that if he continued to stare he would get lost in his big gray eyes. Nines could feel his eyes still on him, he silently inhaled and exhaled, hoping that his thoughts about Nines were good. It was so stupid, it was all so stupid but Nines couldn't help it. His infatuation was stronger than he'd like to admit. 

Something had to change. He stood up and fixed his jacket even though it wasn't even wrinkled. "Connor, may I have a word?" Nines asked, waiting for a lull in Connor and Hank's conversation. 

Connor looked up and tilted his head adorably. He didn't know why but Connor was incredibly accident-prone. He'd impossibly lose things, manage to get shot every chance he got, he's the softest and law-abiding person Nines know, but there's part of him that thinks he can rescue everyone if he just shows them enough love. But Nines could admire that, he saw how much hope Connor had in the cruel world. He considered Connor as much as a brother as possible, and thankfully Connor seemed to hold the same sentiment. 

"Of course, what can I help you with Nines?" 

"Perhaps we could discuss this privately?" He glanced around them but didn't linger on anyone. He trusted Hank as much as Connor did, but he didn't want a certain detective overhearing what he had to say. 

Connor blinked a few times before shrugging. "Of course. It's lunch break anyway, Hank why don't you go get a sandwich from the new shop? I'll meet you there after." He had found Hank loved sandwiches. He normally got a large drink and chips but it was by far better than anything from the Chicken Feed. 

"Sure kid, you two have fun." Hank gladly took the offered break, standing quickly. 

Connor and Nines both waved their goodbyes before heading out themselves. There was a small park nearby that Connor liked to frequent, so Nines thought that would be the best place. 

Entering the park, a slight breeze rustles the leaves making them fall to the solid ground one by one. The air was warm, the beams of sunlight glowing on their skin. There were benches for people to sit in every corner and jogging tracks were all around the edges of the park. The west corner had some swings too on which many children used to come and play. Flower hedges and bushes grew all around; this made the park look more pleasant and attractive. 

"As you know, Gavin's birthday is coming up." It was soon, and Nines didn't know what to do, even though that wasn't what he actually wanted to talk about. "I'm unsure what to do." 

Connor hummed, clasping his hands together. "Is that what you really want to talk about? We can, but I think there's something more you want to say." God damn Connor was too smart. 

"Fuck you." He chuckled, bumping their shoulders. Connor hummed again and grinned up at Nines. "Fine, ok. You caught me, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Now how to word this. 

"Can I take a guess?" Connor stopped to pick a particularly pretty flower, tucking it behind his own ear. 

Nines squinted and got another, putting it directly in Connor's hair. "Sure, though I doubt you'll truly guess it." 

Connor pretended to think, tapping his chin. "Hmm, you're in love with Gavin?" 

Nines gaped at him, before groaning. "Again, fuck you." Sometimes he forgot how perceptive Connor could be even if he wasn't specifically paying attention to it. "But I'm not in love, it's simply an infatuation." Nothing more, nothing less. 

Connor chuckled, grabbing another flower. How could someone be so adorable but be such a smart-ass? "Sure, keep telling yourself that. So, what do you want me to say? Go for it? Cause you should, I've been waiting for this since forever. Also, I'm so winning the bet." 

Nines sighed, of course, there was a bet. And of course, Connor was in on it. "I can't just 'go for it' Connor, I don't even know if he likes me back." 

Connor dramatically sighed, throwing his head back. "Nines, goddamnit, he loves you! Everyone can see it, it's clear as day." 

Nines huffed and grabbed more flowers to give him a small distraction. It was fun to see how many flowers he could get to stay in Connor's hair without them falling out. "He doesn't and I don't love him. You're talking nonsense." Not actual nonsense, he knew Connor wouldn't lie to him, but it couldn't be that deep. He couldn't love Gavin. 

Connor dramatically groaned again, this time heavily leaning into Nines. "You are so stubborn. Ok, how about this, you get him a gift for his birthday, then confess your love. We're throwing him a surprise party so it'll be a good time, find a private time alone…" Connor wiggled his eyebrows and Nines snorted. 

"rA9, stop. We are not going to have sex while there's a party for Gavin happening." No, that would most definitely not happen. 

"Soooo, you'll have sex with him when there isn't a party?" 

"Connor!" 

"What?! You walked right into that." Connor threw one of his flowers at Nines, sticking his tongue out when Nines simply caught it. Then… then stuck it in his mouth. "Nines!" He scolded but couldn't stop the laughter. 

Nines kept a straight face as long as he could before spitting out the flower, scrunching up his nose. Flowers did not taste good. "Bad idea, don't eat flowers." 

"Wasn't planning to. You're the dumbass that did." Connor kept putting flowers in his hair until it almost seemed like there were more flowers than hair. They had both taken to cursing, being around Hank and Gavin so much. 

"But we're getting off-topic, maybe we can talk about what to get for Gavin," Connor suggested, bumping their shoulders to get them walking again. 

Nines hummed but decided to go with it. He did need advice for that too, he wasn't going to deny the help. 

By the time Gavin's birthday came around he had a few ideas. None seemed like enough, but he was out of time. So he went with multiple gifts. It wasn't like he had much to spend it on otherwise. He didn't need human food, his housing was specifically for androids so there were fewer expenses, and he very rarely had to get repairs. 

So now he had six gifts all wrapped perfectly. He knew he overdid it, but he just couldn't decide. So he had coffee soap, coffee bath bombs, a gift card to his favorite coffee shop, a new coffee traveling cup that was supposed to keep coffee hot all day, a rainbow crystal blade, and an expensive bottle of wine. Most were coffee-related, but Gavin loved coffee. 

When he arrived the party was getting started. "Nines! Oh wow, that's a lot of gifts." Connor looked at the pile of presents in Nines's arms. 

"I took your advice, I got what I thought he'd like best." He knew he'd have gotten Gavin the most gifts but he didn't see it as a competition, but he just wanted Gavin to enjoy his day. 

"Nines, I didn't mean for you to get him every gift idea you had." Connor looked at the boxes before sighing. 

"I actually had 301 gift ideas, I picked the top ones." He wasn't sure where to put these down but then Gavin was walking up with a small glass of alcohol. His eyes went wide at the gifts before glancing at Connor who only shrugged. 

"Jesus fuck, Nines. You didn't have to get me so much, hell I actually asked most people not to get me anything." Still, he took a few of the gifts from Nines and led them over to his smaller table. It mostly held food but Gavin made space for the gifts, the rest had to be put on the counters. "Seriously, this is too much." 

"You are my partner and I appreciate you being alive. Is that so wrong?" He set the other gifts down, clasping his hands behind his back. 

Gavin shook his head, and Nines hid his smile when he noted a blush covering his cheeks. "Uh, no I guess not? Thanks, dude, means a lot." Gavin patted Nines on the shoulder before staring at him with an awkward silence. Nines' mechanical heart thumped so hard that he swore it was audible, their eyes had met and he smiled. It was only a small smile, but it was enough to make him go weak at the knees. "Right, so I should probably say hi to everyone else, enjoy the party." 

Nines gave a curt nod before watching Gavin walk off. Ok, so it may be more than an infatuation, but he was still denying that. At least to everyone else. 

"Awwwwww," Connor drew out the word batting his eyelashes at Nines. He sighed and playfully shoved Connor's face away. 

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I will kick your ass." He could and would. They often sparred, especially when they were both bored and had nothing better to do. Nines won most of the time, but Connor had gotten creative and managed to beat him. 

"I think there's someone else's ass you want to beat." Connor danced away from Nines' fist, laughing at his expression. "You're so blue! Look at you, finally admit to yourself you're in love?"

Nines flipped him off but said nothing. This party or more specifically Connor's was going to be the death of him. 

Turned out gifts were opened towards the end of the party, and Nines indeed had gotten the most gifts. Connor and Hank had gotten him a gift, as well as Tina and Chris. The few others gave him gift cards or a toast instead. 

Gavin took his time opening each gift, thanking the person before moving on, but Nines noted how his gifts would be last. From his research, it seemed that was considered an honor amongst humans. 

Still, he was incredibly anxious as Gavin unwrapped each of Nines's gifts. He got a hug for each went sent Nines' heart stuttering. 

"Shit, this is really too much Nines." Gavin chuckled as he unwrapped the last gift, the knife. It had cost a bit but he really thought Gavin was worth it. 

"I do have one last gift, though I'd prefer to give it to you in private?" He glanced at Connor who gave him a discreet thumbs-up. This had been Connor's idea, and it sent butterflies through Nines's chest. It was a huge risk, but one he had to take. 

Gavin's eyebrows shot up before he nodded. "Well, we'll be right back, feel free to get more drinks." Gavin had made sure to not get drunk, but he was pleasantly buzzed. 

Nines followed Gavin to his room, watching as he softly closed the door. 

"Alright, did you get me a gag gift? Cause I don't mind them seeing, Tina once got me a dragon dildo. Gave it to me at the precinct too." Gavin smirked, leaning against the door. 

"It is not a dragon dildo. Could you please close your eyes? It isn't wrapped." He wasn't sure he could do this if Gavin was staring at him with interest. 

"Oh? Last-minute gift? Alright, I'll bite." Gavin closed his eyes and put his hands out. It was now or never. He'd kiss Gavin and then get slapped or kissed back. 

He stepped forward, gently pushing Gavin's hands aside. "Wha-" Gavin asked, slowly starting to open his eyes before Nines leaned the rest of the way in. It was a quick brush of their lips before Nines jumped back. 

Gavin's eyes flew open, staring right at Nines. "You, you kissed me. As a birthday gift." Nines gave a small nod. "Did you do it because you like me?" Another small nod. "And do you want to date me?" Nines bit his lip and nodded again. 

Gavin seemed to think for a second before nodding, grabbing Nines's arm and pulling him back in, claiming Nines' mouth in a passionate kiss. Nines pushed back the embarrassing squeak that threatened to fall from his lips and opted to focus on the warmth of Gavin's mouth on his and the rapid beat of Gavin's heart against the palm Nines had rested on his chest. 

It was so much better than he had imagined and he didn't want it to end. It was sweet and gentle, but there was a heat burning underneath. Gavin pulled away after a few charged moments and let his eyes drift from Nines' blue eyes to his swollen lips. "I must admit, didn't expect this, though it's the best birthday gift I've ever been given." 

Nines chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Gavin's lips. Well, it was supposed to be quick, but it seemed neither could pull themselves away. He nosed along the edge of his jaw, breathing in the heady scent of cologne and cinnamon body wash. Gavin pressed closer and rutted against Nines, causing both of them to stifle back moans. 

Gavin let his head drop back, exposing the pale expanse of his neck for Nines. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he murmured as the taller man kissed his way down his throat. He bit and sucked, leaving as many marks as he could. They'd walk out of the room and everyone would know what they'd done. What the present really was.

"Oh really?" Nines murmured, licked at the hollow of Gavin's throat, his hands tightening on slender hips and pulling their bodies flush together. "We shouldn't with the party." 

Gavin crushed their lips together, and ducked one hand down, and started to unzip their pants. “I’ve waited too long to get my hands on you, Nines. I’m done with waiting. My house anyways.” 

Nines gently pushed his hands away before dropping to his knees. Nines tugged Gavin's leaking cock out of the confines of his clothing. He was already hard, throbbing, and warm in Nines' palm, and he felt his own blood shoot to his neglected erection. He'd make Gavin feel so good. Then maybe he could fuck him open on the bed until he was screaming. 

“I got you,” Nines whispered before swirling his tongue around the tip of Gavin's dick, pulling in the bitter but delicious taste that was Gavin. A low grumble of pleasure resounded from somewhere deep in Gavin's chest begging for more of Nines' mouth and he had to comply. He sucked Gavin's cock into his mouth until his nose was pressed into skin and bobbed his head slowly and surely. 

Nines wanted to take his time and enjoy the feeling of finally getting Gavin into his mouth but the intensity of his need drove him. Gavin hissed and grabbed Nines' hair, trying to fuck into his throat. "Fuck! Yes, like that, so good." 

Nines hummed at the praise and swirled his tongue, again and again, bobbing his head. The height felt amazing in his mouth, he could do this until Gavin was a mess from overstimulation. 

Nines put his hands firmly on Gavin's hips, pushing him against the door to reduce the force of his thrusts, and continued to work Gavin's cock. He didn't need to use a hand, he could lick and suck every bit of Gavin. Not having a gag reflex was truly a blessing. 

Nines looked up, locking eyes with Gavin as he hallowed his cheeks. Gavin choked out a moan, a hand going to his mouth to bite down on. 

"So close, so close Nines please!" Gavin begged, trying desperately to keep his voice down. There was indeed a party they had to be mindful of even if the walls were thick. 

Gavin's hips snapped forward, his words coming out in jumbles, begging and praising, the hand in Nines hair not releasing. "Fuck! Ah! Yes! Like that, please!" 

Nines moaned and swallowed around him, then let his throat open. He felt the hot warmth of Gavin's come slide down his throat, but he didn't pull away until Gavin was whimpering. He whipped at his mouth, standing to pull Gavin into another kiss. 

"Fuck, so good Nines. What about you? What do you need?" Gavin asked, pausing to press their foreheads together. 

"I can wait, we should get back to the party, we've been gone long enough." It was true, and he could certainly wait. It would give Gavin time and it also gave the party time to leave. "I have a few plans that will take a while." 

Gavin's eyes flew open and Nines watched as a smirk grew on his face. Though, there was a moment of uncertainty. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you hanging. You were so good to me, I want to be good for you." 

Nines smiled and shook his head. "You did, you are good for me. Trust me?" 

"Of course." 

"Then wait a little longer." He gave him a peck before making sure they were both presentable. Well, as presentable as they could be. 

Gavin let out a sigh before nodding. "Ok, yeah I can wait." 

Nines really couldn't help himself with all the quick kisses, but he was addicted. "Good boy." Gavin flushed and Nines cataloged the reaction. Interesting but he had guessed as much. 

When they walked out the room went quiet before it burst into cheers then groans. 

"Fuck yeah! Hand over the money." Connor grinned, holding out his hand. Those in the room grudgingly handed over various amounts and Nines simply rolled his eyes. 

"You… why am I not surprised." Gavin sighed, shaking his head. Still, he rubbed a hand over his neck where there would be blooming hickeys. "Fuck you all, but let's eat some cake then I'm kicking all your asses out so my ass can be pounded." 

"Fuck you Reed, didn't need that visual." Hank flipped them off and Gavin was quick to return it. 

But they did have cake and Gavin did start kicking people out. But Connor did linger for a second, pulling Nines into a hug. 

"I'm proud of you, really. And I'm happy for you too, I'm glad you two are happy together." He pulled back and pat Nines on the shoulder. Anyone looking at them would assume Nines was the older one, but it was the opposite. "Don't break him, he is human." Ah, and there was the smart-ass. 

"I don't plan to, not fully. He should be able to walk by Monday." Though he may still be sore, but Nines didn't mention that. Connor would certainly notice come Monday. 

Connor smirked, "he better. See you later, Nines." He was the last to leave and Gavin locked the door behind him after they did a 'bro hug'. 

"So! Uh, what do we do now? The bedroom?" Gavin asked, rubbing his hands together. He was clearly nervous but also excited for what was to come. Heh. 

"First we should talk, nothing bad just things such as safewords and the likes." Nines led Gavin to the couch, safety first. 

Gavin nodded and sat down, leaning closer to Nines. He probably didn't even mean to or notice he was doing it, which just made the closeness all the better. "Of course, sorry I should have thought of that. Normally I do, but uh, got distracted." 

Nines smiled as much as he could before taking Gavin's hand. "That's fine. Now, what are your hard limits?" He had taken the time to research this, though the time taken was exactly 3.7 seconds. 

"No hard degradation, nothing that belongs in the toilet, no foot shit, and uhhh, ageplay." He didn't have much but Nines would respect it all. 

"Good, now anything you specifically like?" He hoped for a few things, but he'd gladly work with anything Gavin wanted. 

"Pain, definitely pain. Impact for example, like that a lot. What about you? What do you like?" Gavin asked, shifting in his seat. He was obviously affected by simply thinking about what could come. But Nines was very glad his guess of what Gavin would like was right. 

Nines thought it over before shrugging. "You, I like you. I haven't experimented, though I do like the idea of impact play." It was cheesy but true. He loved Gavin, he'd do almost anything for him. 

Gavin flushed and ducked his head. "Fuck, I like you too, idiot. I've got toys in my room if you want to look through them." Nines nodded, it wasn't a bad idea, though he did have one more thing that needed immediate attention. 

"Safeword?" Because if they did do impact play there would plenty of pleads to stop and he needed to know when Gavin truly meant it. 

"Oh, red for stop, yellow for slow down, and blue for good to go." It was based on android LEDs, so it was easy to remember. Nines nodded again before standing, pulling Gavin up with him. Nines led them into Gavin's bedroom this time, but Gavin was the one that pulled out a box and a bag of toys. 

"So, yeah here are my toys. I've got a thing of rope too if you want. Color ones too, but it's not much. Just slowly been collecting." Gavin chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Nines hummed and stepped forward, kissing him hungrily before pulling back with a smirk. "I think you have plenty of good toys, no need to be embarrassed. Which do you prefer, the crop, cane, paddle, flogger, or my hand?" He could deliver much more force than humans, so he'd need to be careful, not push Gavin. He just wanted to try this out, but go easy on both of them. 

Gavin gaped for a second after the kiss before looking over his own toys. "I like hand, paddle, and crop the most. The others I use for deeper play." It was good to see some restraint, knowing his limits. 

Nines nodded and grabbed the toys before setting them aside. "Would you rather be tied up or able to move?" He'd use the rope if Gavin really wanted. 

"I think… able to move, not that I don't trust you. Just, you're so new but that's not bad! I want both of us to feel as safe and comfortable as possible." 

Nines gave another nod, putting the rest of the toys away. He'd eventually all use them, figure out what he liked using, or using on Gavin best. He had time for that now, they were together by human customs. "A good idea, he shall start with foreplay?" 

Gavin snorted and covered his mouth. "You don't have to say it, especially not like that, you can just do it. Here, best way is to kiss or talk, but I really want to kiss you so we'll go with that?" Gavin held out his arms, Nines gladly took the offering. 

He gently cradled Gavin's face, the other holding his hips. He reaches up to place his own on Nines' chest, feeling the broadness there, the strength in the body against his, making him weak at the knees. 

He smiles shyly at Nines before leaning in again, this time gasping a little as Nines pushes him back against the door for leverage, tracing his hand up and down Gavin's sides, making him tremble in his grip. 

"You're breathtaking," Nines mumbled, nuzzling down his neck. 

“Nines,” Gavin moans, trembling more as Nines presses himself closer, right hand moving to grip the back of his neck gently, holding him firmly against his body. "Fuck, you're good at this." 

Nines chuckled, nipping at the soft warm skin. "I'm glad you think so, I love pleasuring you." He could spend all night giving Gavin pleasure without taking any for himself, and he'd still be satisfied. When teeth bit into his neck, Gavin's hips thrust forward like a string had been tugged sharply. 

They both had kiss-swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and were breathing like they’d just run a marathon, but Nines wouldn't want anything else. 

Nines picked Gavin up and all but tossed Gavin onto the bed. Gavin let out a soft squeak but his face seemed to flush impossibly more. "You like that? You like me throwing you around?" He slid his jacket off, toeing off his shoes as well. 

"Yes! Yes, I do, please, sir," Gavin whined, spreading his legs, the title easily slipping from his lips easily. 

Nines hummed happily, crawling over to Gavin. "You're so pretty when you beg. You want me to touch you? Fuck your cute little hole? Hit your ass, leave bruises, and marks all over you?" 

Gavin nodded quickly. "Yes, I want you so bad, you'd feel so good, Nines." 

"Strip." Nines snapped out. Gavin's eyes went wider and he started pulling off his clothes so quickly Nines momentarily worried Gavin would rip his clothes. 

Nines unbuttoned the top few buttons on his own shirt but stopped there. He'd keep his clothes on, for now, get Gavin close then fuck him. 

Nines' touch held no mercy, tightening here and there at random, likely leaving bruises in the shape of hand-prints and possessive fingertips. The feeling of Gavin's skin under his hands was pure bliss, watching the skin turn white at the tighter holds, then going back to normal once he let go. 

Gavin whimpered and tried to reach out to Nines, but he batted his hand away. "You'll get to touch later, for now, I want to see and feel you." One day he'd blindfold Gavin and tie him up so well he couldn't move an inch. Then he'd slowly torture him with small sensations first. Maybe with temperature too, get an ice cube. 

He ran his fingers over the scars he found, his preconstruction telling him the few ways he could have gotten them. But he leaned down and pressed a kiss there too, smiling softly when Gavin sucked in a breath. He needed Gavin to know this wasn't just sexual, that Nines felt romantic interest in him too. He loves him. Every last bit of him, even when he was being a bitch. 

"You ready? I think I'll use the crop first. Would you like that?" Nines asks, grabbing it and running his hand over the flat surface. 

"Yes! Please, I'm ready." Gavin nodded, pressing desperate kisses everywhere he could. 

Nines chuckled, grabbing him by the back of the neck. "I want you face down, ass in the air." He roughly shoved Gavin away, smirking when it got him a small moan. 

"Yes sir," Gavin nodded, getting into position. As soon as Gavin's face was down Nines whipped the riding crop through the air to land solidly, with a resounding crack on Gavin's left ass cheek. Gavin gasped and squirmed on the bed, kiss turning slightly red. 

"Ah! Fuck that hurts, Nines!”

“Quiet,” Nines said sternly as he hit Gavin's inner thigh with the riding crop. He didn't actually mind Gavin being loud but he certainly enjoyed giving the order and it seemed Gavin enjoyed being ordered. 

“Hm, you’re just desperate for it, aren’t you?” Nines asked.

Gavin bit his lip and nodded, making Nines smile. So he was good at following orders when he wanted to. 

"You may speak."

“Yes, Sir,” Gavin gasped out, letting out a welp when the crop came down on his ass again. Then, again and again, five more times. 

"Such a good little boy, do you think you can count for me?" Nines asks, slowly caressing Gavin's back with the crop. He absolutely adored the shivers it got him, but he wanted an answer, so he gave him a soft slap when he wasn't given one right away. 

"Yes! Yes, I can count, please keep going," Gavin rocked his hips, trying to find some friction in the air. The crop was cool in his hands, and he whipped it through the open air, just to let Gavin hear the whoosh as it cut through the air. 

“Such a good boy,” Nines praised him yet again, then brought the crop down hard on the back of Gavin's right thigh.

A sob escaped from Gavin's throat and his entire body shook from the impact. “One,” he cried out.

This time the crop landed just half an inch underneath the previous strike and Gavin trembled, cried out, and panted through the stinging pain.

“Two, Sir,” he spoke a second before Nines could grow impatient and this time Nines did not wait, he brought the crop straight down again, making sure it landed exactly between the first and the second strike. Gavin tried to breathe through the stinging pain of soft leather striking his pale, smooth skin.

“Three, Sir,” he choked on a sob and Nines gave him a moment, then, without warning, struck down harder than before, hitting previously unmarred flesh.

"Fuck! Four, Nines," he whined. 

He got a quick slap to his ass just for that, watching as Gavin's body jerked away then tried to get closer. He was truly beautiful like this, panting for more. 

"Five!" 

Nines smiled and put the crop down and used his hand to soothe over the red, raw skin. "So beautiful, did so well. Want to use the paddle now or my hand? Pick one for tonight." The other he'd use another time. 

It didn't even take long for Gavin to decide. "You're hand, Nines god, you're amazing." 

Nines pulled him up by the neck, moving so he could properly kiss him. He nipped at Gavin's bottom lip, pulling at it slightly. It was an amazing, but odd mix of desperation and lovingly. Gavin tried to rock his hips into Nines, but the hands on his hips kept him in place. 

Then Nines was pushing him back into position, not giving Gavin any relief. He himself was achingly hard in his pants, but he could wait. He wanted this to be good for Gavin. 

The first slap was a bit shocking to both of them. Nines had punched people before but he never saw the reason to slap. It stung his hand, making it feel like it was tingling. He knew it was worse for Gavin's abused ass, watching as his ass got a new red handprint. It was intoxicating to watch as the skin redden. He massaged the soft flesh before slapping his ass again. 

He didn't make Gavin count since even he had no idea how many he was going to do. He loved the sound of his hand meeting flesh, knowing it was getting Gavin off too. 

He ended up slapping him until Gavin was crying, but he never asked for him to stop, simply tried to get more. 

"Yes! Nines, please fuck me." Gavin whimpered when he finally stopped. But then he had another request, "slap me." 

Nines hummed a bit confused. "You want more?" He asked, looking at the very red ass that was still in the air. 

Gavin shook his head, looking back to Nines with dried tears on his cheeks. "No, no, slap me, my face." 

Oh. Well, that was certainly interesting. "Sit up for me, ok?" He was much gentler helping him sit, hearing the hiss of pain as Gavin did. 

Gavin looked at him expectantly, waiting for the slap. His hand cracks across Gavin's face, snapping it back with the force of his blow and causing his head to reel. There was a power rush in doing so, but he rather not leave any bruises on Gavin's face. Not yet anyway, maybe in the future, he'd be rougher. 

Gavin yelped, his hand going to his cheek. "That hurt," there were tears in his eyes and Nines felt a moment of panic. Gavin had asked for it, but maybe it was too far. 

"Color?" He asked, reaching up and covering Gavin's hand with his own. 

"Blue." 

Blue, that was good then. That meant he was good to go, even liked it. Still, he leaned forward and kissed him gently, running his hands over Gavin's skin. It was slightly damp from a sheen of sweat, but he didn't mind. 

"How do you want to do this?" Nines asks, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. Maybe Gavin just wanted this, and then to get himself off. That would be ok, Nines could work with that too. 

"Fuck me, please fuck me!" Gavin rolled his hips down, head falling back at the delicious friction. 

Nines smirked and pushed Gavin off of him. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, going as slowly as he could to tease Gavin. He watched as Gavin's eyes followed his hands, licking his lips when Nines unzipped himself. 

Gavin's jaw dropped when he took in Nines' cock. Nines hadn't come with any genitals, and Connor was the one to suggest they both get their own. Connor had jokingly suggested Nines get unique features and now Nines was rather glad he had from the look on Gavin's face. 

"I believe you need to be prepared. Where is your lube?" Nines asked, thumbing over his head with a small gasp. 

Gavin scrambled to his bedside table, fumbling with the contents inside before pulling it out. "H-here, oh god." 

Nines took it and raised an eyebrow at Gavin. "On your back, I want to see you laid out for me." 

Gavin didn't need to be told twice, laying down, legs spread open. "I can't… you have fucking ridges, Nines," Gavin opened his legs even wider, not only did it have ridges but it was very large. Much larger than average, that's for sure. 

"Hm, that's not the only surprise in store. Are you sure you still want this?" He spread lube over two fingers, rubbing them together with curiosity. He'd used lube before but androids could self-lubricate. 

“I want you to fuck me, Nines.” Gavin breathed, his petulant tone ruined by the needy moan he let out as Nines' slid a finger inside him. He kissed him again as he added a second finger, fucking him with them gently until Gavin started whining into the kiss and pressing back against his fingers, digging his nails in as he gripped onto his shoulders tighter. 

He would have wanted to take it slower, to properly work him open on his fingers but Gavin wasn’t complaining; in fact, the quiet little moans he couldn’t hold back sounded divine and only spurred Nines on as he pumped his fingers inside him faster, groaning softly and biting down on a spot close to Gavin's collarbone, leaving his mark there. 

"Fuck! God, Nines more, I need more." Gavin begged, trying to rock down into Nines' fingers. 

Nines gently slapped his hip, "behave, you'll get what you want." He'd gladly give everything but all in due time. "I don't want to make you bleed." Not in this way at least. He couldn't resist slapping Gavin's perfect ass a few times before licking his tight little hole around his fingers. Gavin shuddered and tried to thrust back into his tongue.

Without hesitation, Nines added another finger and began pumping faster. Gavin's hips jerked and Nines added one more finger, spreading him nice and open. "So gorgeous, look at you. Begging for my cock, are you my beautiful little cock slut?" He asked, pressing his fingers in deeper and pressing against that small bundle of nerves. 

Gavin arched off the bed, head falling back as he let out a scream that cracked in his throat. Nines dragged his fingers against it again and again until he knew Gavin was close. "Please, please oh god, Nines I'm so close, please!" 

He pulled his fingers out and offered them to Gavin who gladly sucked them clean. "Not yet, I thought you wanted me to fuck you." 

Gavin hummed and Nines pulled his fingers out for a second, "yes, yes I want that, Nines, I really want you." 

He pushed his fingers back in, using his other hand to generously slick himself up. He trusted the amount of prep he did but it was better to have too much lube than too little. "Good, suck, and relax for me." 

Gavin nodded and sucked on Nines' fingers, tensing up as Nines slowly pushed in. He paused when his head was in, panting just as quickly as Gavin. 

Gavin let out a whimper as Nines stayed still for too long. With a good thrust, he settled himself all the way inside, enjoying the fluttering of Gavin's body as it struggled to adapt to the girth of him. He pulled his fingers out to instead kiss Gavin senseless. He knew the ridges would be a lot and he needed Gavin to like this. He could feel it all, the drag of the ridges going in was amazing. His head swimming with the unbelievably tight, slick feel of Gavin around him. 

He pulled back slowly and thrust in, beginning a leisurely pace and reaching down to take Gavin's dripping cock in hand, running his thumb over the head and smoothing the precome down the shaft while Gavin threw his head back and cried out. The ridges made it even better for both of them, scraping along Gavin and making it even harder to push in. 

His thrusts were smooth and deep, fucking Gavin hard at just the right angle to have him moaning, fingers shoved into his mouth to try and quiet himself as he writhed on Nines' cock. That just wouldn't do. Nines took the hand and laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to it before holding it above Gavin's head. "Mm, wanna hear you." 

His other hand went to Gavin's throat, tipping his head back to kiss and bite at the tempting skin. He sped up, feeling the pressure build. 

Now it was more than the ridges making it hard to slide all the way out. He watched with adoration as Gavin's eyes widened, gasping at each thrust. He tried to look down but Nines pushed him back down. 

"Fuck! Ni-Nines is that…" he trailed off as his breath was stolen with a particularly harsh thrust. 

Nines gave a low hum, grabbing Gavin's legs and pulling them over his shoulder before going back to holding him by his neck. "Yep, ah, my knot." 

Gavin whimpered, eyes rolling back in his head as he drew close. "Fucking hell Nines! Yes!" He shouted, words turning incomprehensible. Nines flashed a feral grin, letting out soft grunts. 

Gavin's whole body pulled off the bed, wrapping his arms around Nines as he came all over them, letting out a silent scream. He panted hotly against Nines' throat, body twitching from the force of it. 

His clenching hole proved too much for Nines combined with the wrecked, dazed look on his face, and the Nines came with a low moan, shoving deep into Gavin's body. 

Gavin went limp, falling back onto the bad as he panted, eyes closed from pure bliss. Nines had to pant too, needing to cool his systems down. 

He shifted slightly, hoping to get into a position where he wouldn't just fall onto Gavin and crush him, but Gavin let out a soft whimper. "Shit, sorry, sorry. I can make it go away early if need be." 

"No!" He snapped, shuffling a bit even through the oversensitivity so they could both lay down. "No, I like it. I like you a lot, Nines." Gavin pressed a slow kiss to Nines' lips. His speech was slightly slurred and very gruff, breaking slightly from all the yelling. 

"I like you a lot too. Baby, if you need to sleep go ahead. I'll be here when you wake up." Nines hummed, trying to pull Gavin closer even though they were pressed flush together, not that the knut would allow otherwise. 

Gavin nodded and nuzzled into Nines' chest, pressing a kiss there too. His hand pressed over the circle of Nines' thirium pump, feeling the whirl of it. "Thank you, but wake me up in thirty, ok? Promise?" 

"I promise," he kissed his forehead, letting his own eyes fall clothed. "Happy birthday, Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
